Sometimes
by FleetingArtUn
Summary: Sometimes, fate is irreversable. But, if for only once, it isn't. The Akatsuki looked as if they were slowly falling apart, but they weren't. This is Deidara and Sasori's side of the story. Get ready for your opinion on evil to change.
1. Sometimes

_Sometimes – Prologue _

Sometimes, things happen and you can't answer the questions that they bring up.

'_Why, un?'_

Sometimes, things happen for the better, and sometimes, they happen for the worse.

'_Why…. Why did you leave me, yeah?'_

Sometimes, people that are dear to us are stolen away before it is their time.

'_You weren't supposed to die, un! You were supposed to be eternal, yeah!!!'_

Sometimes, things are irreversible and sealed by fate.

'_No…. no, un….'_

And sometimes….

'_YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, DANNA, UN!!!'_

….They aren't.

--

So…. There's the prologue.

:3 I'm evil, aren't I? Ok, so I'm not really….

Anyways, this is my new idea for a chapter fic. This is only a TINY little piece of it, and I swear each chapter will have at least 1k words! School takes up a lot of my time, so I can't promise I will always be on time for updates, but I will try my hardest!

The plot bunny for this story is sorta a "how I would change Naruto's plot" deal. I hated how all of the Akatsuki died, so look out for some DEFINITE changes there.

Ok. Did you like it or hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate faves and author alerts, but Reviews actually give me your opinion, which I really need! (I know there isn't a lot to review here, but just tell me if you like the idea or not! ^^)


	2. Dawn at Midnight

_Chapter 1 – Dawn at Midnight _

It was a cold winter day, too rough for any animals or normal humans to be outside. Ten inches of snow has accumulated in just a few hours, and the heavy blizzard was far from being over.

This horrid weather didn't seem to affect two figures, however.

The first figure was tall, with flaming red hair. He was slender, yet had a nice build, and his eyes were a mahogany brown color. His expression was very drab, and his face dispassionate.

He was Akasuna no Sasori.

Today was his twentieth birthday. Not that anyone knew, or cared. His partner... make that _ex_-partner… had proven that much. As Sasori sat outside of what appeared to be a cave, he merely looked out into the snow storm, letting the inches of snow cover him, not fighting the weather.

It wasn't as if he could feel the cold, anyways. Fighting the snow would be like fighting with emotions. _Pointless, troublesome, and time-consuming_. He "tch-ed" at the mere idea of wasting his time with emotions.

_Pointless. Worthless. Idiotic. That is all they were._

The second figure seemed quite more out of place.

It was a tiny, young boy. Scrawny and weak from his looks. His entire wardrobe consisted of a few scraps of cloth, and one beaten-up scratched-out Iwagakure headband. Every step he took, he had to fight the impaling wind and snow, gusting in the opposite direction.

The young boy had shaggy blonde hair, that normally would have hung in his face. His eyes were once a bright blue, but now had faded with the trials of being a shinobi.

He was shaking and trembling considerably. He appeared to be on his last legs of life, even though he looked no older than possibly eleven. That didn't deter him, however, and he fought on, his face contorted into a grimace as he faded into the white.

-+-+-

Morning came.

Little children from almost every village came pouring out into the four feet of snow. Most had never seen it before, and if they had, it had never been this much of it in one area.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. Such dumb little brats. Those little idiots would get excited over the simplest things.

He continued to watch, however. Maybe it was out of boredom, perhaps out of anger, but whatever the reason, it happened that something caught his eye.

While all of the other children were screaming and throwing snow at one another, he saw something moving just above the snow. He observed as it moved sluggishly through, creating a trail that could be tracked out of sight. He raised his eyebrow in a very rare show of curiosity. He began to walk towards the moving object, and just as he was about five feet away from it, he heard his name called.

"Oi! Sasori!!" He immediately recognized the gruff voice of Hoshigaki Kisame, and turned around.

There, like two idiots, were Uchiha Itachi and Kisame, standing directly in front of the Waterfall Village's gate. They were even wearing their cloaks, standing proudly were every villager could most likely see them.

_Oh great! Thanks to those brats, we're going to get caught! As if waiting for them wasn't enough…_

Kisame at least should know better. That Itachi kid has just joined not too long ago, so he might still be given slack for being the new guy, though Sasori wasn't known for cutting slack at all.

"You idiots." Sasori voiced his thoughts monotonously, though he noticed the lump in the snow stopped moving at his voice being so near. "You're going to get caught if you don't stay out of eyesight." He motioned to his position in the thick forest-like area.

Kisame shrugged, ignoring his insult, while Itachi looked on, matching Sasori's apathy. Finally, he spoke.

"Ah, Sasori-san, it isn't right for you to scold Kisame-san and I while you were so close to that shinobi in the snow." He flicked his index finger out, motioning to the lump.

Sasori had to resist the urge to widen his eyes. That lump had no vital signs he could sense, much less any notable chakra! How on earth could it ever qualify as a shinobi? Sasori quickly trudged over to where it's trail ended, swooping his arm down to trap the intruder. He was surprised to be kicked slightly forward.

He whipped around as fast as he could, drawing out a katana, only to come chest-to-face with the shortest, scrawniest excuse of a shinobi he had ever seen.

The little kid had a blunt kunai pointed up, directed towards his chest. The boy was already panting, his emaciated ribcage rapidly inhaling and exhaling, while the rest of him looked none-the-better. His eyes were sunken in, and his skin had a sickening tint of blue. His arms were shaking just holding the kunai, while his whole body trembled.

Itachi looked on, the same expression on his face as always. Kisame seemed mildly surprised and amused that the 'shinobi' was point-blank standing up to Sasori. The kid, however, seemed to be not amused at all, as his face twisted into a snarl.

"Well, yeah?! What're ya weaklings gonna do to me, un?! You don't stand a chance if you just sit there and gape like a bunch of overgrown trout out of wa-!" He was cut off as Sasori backhanded him, sharply enough to knock him directly off his feet and into a new section of snow.

"Bumbling idiot…" Sasori shook his head.

Itachi watched in silence as the child struggled up, clutching his left cheek now, then he slowly began to walk over. The kid froze, pointing his kunai in Itachi's direction, until Itachi lowered down so that he was on his level.

"You'd better not try to fight Sasori-san, or any of the rest of us. We are stronger than you…" At this, the kid's face twisted into yet another snarl, which Itachi noticed, then added, "At least in the state you're in currently. You couldn't fight a genin and win right now." He paused, then looked the boy up and down. "I'm guessing that you are a jounin. Correct me if I am wrong."

"You are wrong." The boy's blue eyes had a fire in them now, "I don't associate myself with any ranks that belong to a village, yeah! Those idiots never know what they are talking about!" He paused, growling. "They don't understand true art, un!"

And, with that single statement, the young boy had Sasori's full attention. He turned back to him, allowing a seldom smirk to cross his face. "Heh. What's your name, brat?"

The boy narrowed his eyes farther at Sasori, snorting. "I'm not a brat, yeah! I'm thirteen! And, if you have to know my name, give me yours first." He paused, then added, "All of you, yeah."

Itachi went first, being the calmest. "Uchiha Itachi."

Kisame answered after him, with a flash of sharp teeth in a grin, having decided he already like the kid. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sasori rolled his eyes. This boy was such a brat, and he just met him. He would have already killed the kid, had it not been for Itachi (of all people) to step in. "Akasuna no Sasori. Now answer, brat."

The blonde growled. "I am not a brat, un!" He kept silent for a moment, before stating all too simply a name that would change Sasori's, and all of the Akatsuki's, lives.

"Deidara."

-+-+-

A/N:

Okidokerz! First chappie! WOOT!

…..Not.

EPIC. FAIL.

This SUCKED. *Hits head on keyboard* The plot bunnehs failed me.

Grrrrr…..

Oh well, feel free to tell me how horrible it was in a review. It WILL get better (and longer!)!!!

**Some changes to note:

Sadly, this story contains no yaoi. I am writing it for my friend, and she isn't too keen on that. Sorry for expectant yaoi-fans! *gets shot*

This is many, many years before the prologue took place. Just to clear up any confusion.

Itachi is more humane currently. This is right after he joined the Akatsuki, and seeing Deidara brought out the better instincts in him. Not to say that they are going to stay friends in this fic, just that Itachi is seeing Deidara as a replacement for Sasuke right now.

And we all know that DeiDei is like a BAJILLION times better than Sas-gay!

Hehehe.


	3. Blue Moon

_Chapter 2 – Blue Moon_

_What have I gotten myself into?!_

Sasori growled. If he were human, he would have a headache.

"_Take care of the prisoner" Leader had told him, "He may be of use when he is healthy once again. That is all."_

He Tch-ed. Idiotic brat. The kid, as he refused to acknowledge Deidara by his name, was nothing but trouble! When he wasn't whining about being hungry, cold, or bored, he wanted to "talk" to Sasori. That was where the Akasuna drew the line. He would never stoop so low as to gossip with dumb little kids.

Deidara was weak. Horribly so. He was under-fed, severely underweight, nearly dead from hypothermia, and he had been travelling in the winter storm for over a week.

He had been going from Iwa, trying to "just get away", in his own words. The blonde had never so much as told them his real reasons for hating Iwa, and none of them had honestly cared enough to pry him on it.

In fact, hardly any of the members even acknowledged that Deidara was in the hideout. Kisame was the only one actually interested in the teen. He had seen the same hot-headed fire in Deidara as he had in himself, and that intrigued him, to say the least. He honestly hoped that Sasori would keep Deidara alive long enough for him to heal.

Sasori only put up with the blonde because Leader had ordered him to do so. Usually, the kid would have already been a puppet by now.

_Not that he would be useful in any way…._

Sasori shook his head when he heard the brat stirring in the next room, muttering incoherently.

_Better go catch him before he causes any more ruckus, the little pansy._

-+-+-

_Deidara ran._

_Far and fast away._

_He ran as fast as he could, struggling to keep them off his heels._

_His resistance was futile, however, and he felt one of them grab his leg, successfully tripping and immobilizing him._

"_No, un! Let me go, let me go, let me go!!"_

_His eyes were wide with panic and fear, pleading for mercy as he heard their cold snickers._

_He knew they enjoyed it. Every moment. Every moment he screamed, begged, pleaded…. The enjoyed, took happiness in._

"_Hehehe…. The little freak is begging. Look at him, how pitiful." The one with black eyes was the one he hated most. Black-eyes was his enemy. Black-eyes was the one who started all of this, who revealed his secret, who he owed all of his agony and suffering to._

_Green-eyes piped in her two-cents. "Maybe we should go easy on him today. Looks like he can't take much more, and we wouldn't want our favorite toy to give out so soon, would we?" She cackled._

_He clutched his knees to his chin, mumbling pleas over and over. _

_Then, another voice spoke up._

_It wasn't like the others._

_His eyes flickered open._

_This is new….. He had a new tormentor…. Possibly._

_Brown-eyes._

"_Deidara," Brown-eyes spoke, "Deidara!"_

_He shook his head, squinting his eyes shut again._

_Just then, he was kicked, making him open his eyes._

"_Brat!!"_

-+-+-

Deidara rubbed his eyes, then opened them. He was on a stone floor. Black-eyes, Green-eyes, and Brown-eyes were gone. Now he was looking up at Sasori.

"Insolent brat! You're even noisy in your sleep! Tch! So annoying!"

Deidara looked down, for once staying silent. He never could talk right after dreams about _that_.

So he just sighed.

-+-+-

Sasori looked down at the brat. 'Sad,' part of him said. But he pushed that part of himself, the only human part left of himself, back into the very back of his mind. He didn't need that again.

He looked back at the brat. He was still on his knees, looking down at the floor.

_What changed his attitude so quickly? Wasn't he hot-headed only a few hours ago?_

-+-+-

Deidara cursed himself inwardly.

_Idiot, you're thirteen forsake years old! That's way to old to be having nightmares!_

Then he heard Black-eye's voice.

Freak.

_Freak._

_Freak!_

_FREAK!_

Deidara could take no more. He felt as if Black-eyes was staring straight at him, kicking him, calling him all of the names he used to.

He screamed. He kicked his legs out and screamed as if he was being assaulted in the most horrible ways. His head was thrown back, his entire voice cracking as he voiced his inner agony.

"No, un! No, no, no, no! I'm not a freak, yeah! Quit it! Stop, stop, STOP!"

His voice was piercing and shrill.

-+-+-

Sasori couldn't help but to take several steps back.

_That insane brat! What the heck does he think he is screaming about?! Gah!_

Sasori could only watch, half appalled and half frightened by the boy's screams. Then an idea hit him.

_The other Akatsuki can hear. Oh God, if Hidan can hear this, the pervert is going to take it the wrong way! He's going to think that I am raping the brat!_

Sasori quickly back-handed the young blonde. Not as hard as the first time they met, but hard enough to snap him out of whatever the crazy child was being deluded by.

-+-+-

Deidara felt a sharp twinge of pain in his world.

_Maybe Black-eyes is finally going to kill me. Maybe this pain will finally end._

He looked up, to face the eyes of his would-be killer, only to be met with someone new.

_Brown-eyes!.... Wait…. That's…._

"Sasori-no-Danna, un!"

Deidara quickly latched onto his "savior's" leg, his scrawny arms having quite the strength when he willed them to.

-+-+-

Sasori looked at Deidara as if he_ had_ finally snapped. Then he noticed that the brat was clinging to his leg.

"Hmph. You idiotic brat! What the heck are you getting all excited about?"

Deidara just kept steady with his clinging. Sasori noted that the brat was strong.

_He really is stronger than when we first met him. The question is how strong _is_ he exactly?_

-+-+-

Deidara held his grip for several more minutes. Time passed slowly for him, his nightmare and past washing over him and giving him even greater reason to cling on to Sasori's leg.

After he finally regained control of himself, Deidara loosened his grip, sliding back down onto the floor, not quite daring enough to look up at Sasori's expression.

_I'm dead, un. Sasori doesn't even like me. He's going to kill me, yeah. _

He shuddered at the thought of what the Akatsuki-nin was capable of doing to him.

_Yup, I'm so dead. Oh well, remember what Tsuchikage-samma said. "Always either win your fights or die in them. Never admit defeat while alive, and always look death bravely in the eye."_

He shuddered once more, before slowly lifting his head to meet Sasori's gaze.

-+-+-

…. The End. For now, at least!

*gets shot* **again**

I like this chappie better. It has somewhat more of a plot.

It also introduces more of a personality to Deidara, and gives you a little more about him in that dream of his.

Sasori is still being stubborn and won't let me write him the way I want, however. T_T

Meanie.

Oh well! At least I met my deadline! This was out by the end of the weekend, and that was my goal!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! (Author and Story alerts are WONDERFUL, but reviews give me motivation and feed the plot bunnehs! :3)


	4. Sunfall

Chapter 3 – Sun-fall

Deidara raised his gaze, his eyes fogged over with faked bravery, as he would not give Sasori the pleasure of seeing how truly terrified he was right now. He was a shinobi, one raised in the hardest of all villages, and he would not allow the redhead to see him as shaken as he was right now.

Sasori had seen enough already, with Deidara's nightmare and out-of-character clinginess.

Deidara thought of this, and also thought of his life so far. Sasori was staring back him, the same emotionless glaze over his eyes making it impossible for Deidara to read.

So Deidara thought.

_Heh, No one is gonna miss me, yeah. I left my village, not that they ever cared about me even before I left. I had no friends; that was never my forte. I disgraced Dad, killed Daisuke, Mom died…._

He shook his head, growling as he looked up at Sasori once more, when he noticed that his gaze had drifted to his feet.

-+-+-

Sasori could see through the blonde's façade, no matter how hard he tried to look brave, all humans were easy for Sasori to read. End of story.

The brat was worried about that dream, mixed with worrying over if Sasori would murder him for being so clingy.

_Tch, stupid human. Liked I'd be bothered killing him over that._

So Sasori just stared back, wondering if the kid was ever going to realize that he wasn't going to do anything to him.

-+-+-

Several moments passed.

Deidara's eyes had a strange, glazed-over look to them, as if he had already been killed. They were a duller gray (as they could no longer be called blue) than even before. He kept his head raised, and his gaze intent and unwavering, just as he had been taught to do in the face of death.

But he didn't want to die this way!

_I want to die as art, un! Not at the hands of someone else! That would be weak, and I'd be left to rot, I wouldn't leave a legacy, or fear, and I wouldn't have recognition! I _can't_ die like this, I _have_ to die as art- fleeting, bright, loud, destructive, and _explosive_, un!_

So he slowly stood up.

"Face death, accept it, yeah. That's what those idiots told me, yeah. I know that I'm weaker than you, Sasori-Danna, un, but that doesn't mean that I'll accept it. And I sure won't die alone. So go on and try to kill me. You'll go down in the process, yeah!"

-+-+-

Sasori half wanted to laugh, and half wanted to praise the brat. Neither side won, and he merely stared at the younger shinobi.

_Heh, he has far more determination than most others…. But he also is far more reckless and stupid. I guess I get to see first-hand what this kid is capable –or incapable –of._

So he stood.

"Come at me, shinobi, with all you have. Otherwise you will die before you even reach me."

The brat snorted, smirking.

"Doesn't matter whether I reach you or not, yeah. You'll die the same as if I were right next to you if I'm a hundred feet away, un."

Sasori smirked.

_Long-range. This kid is giving away too much information, and making it too easy for me! _

"Then come at me. I wish to see this 'power' of yours that enables you to do so… before you die."

And Deidara continued to smirk.

"You won't live to see the true beauty of my masterpiece, yeah. My true art."

The blonde clenched his fist tightly, unclenching and repeating this several times. Sasori only watched him, unmoving, and seemingly uncaring, hiding his true interest in the brat's doings. _Especially_ since he claimed it to be art. _That_ was what honestly had gotten Sasori's attention.

But this was his mistake. In the split second that Sasori's mind had drifted, Deidara had finished with his fisting, and had now thrown several… _things_… at Sasori.

He dodged, smirking as one of them hit the wall next to him, and he took a moment to observe it, as he deemed it safe since it was no longer a moving projectile.

The 'thing' was a (somewhat squished) bird. Intricately molded, with even the feathers in detail.

_So this is his 'art'. Not bad…. For a brat_.

"KATSU!"

Suddenly, everything went wrong. Said clay bird blew up.

-+-+-

Deidara smirked. Art always triumphs. It is beauty, it is what is right.

The loud blast had probably woken everyone up. It should've at least. They should be here any moment.

He grinned as the smoke cleared, waiting for the gory carnage to make itself visible to him. That was part of the thrill, taking in the beautiful, mangled corpse. The one you defeated twisted all because of art. Deformed. Art. Mutilated. Beauty. Ar-

_What is that, un?!_

-+-+-

Sasori wanted to smirk at the brat's face, but he had the Third Kazekage to worry about. Never before had he had to use it as a quick defense. If it was damaged greatly, he might really kill the worthless brat.

He quickly looked at the puppet's front, where the most damage would have been dealt.

The stomach area was the worst, charred beyond belief and a huge crack running down the middle, spreading into several smaller cracks that were all over the torso.

His face contorted into a snarl.

"Brat." He growled out.

This would take forever to fix! The base of his puppet was nearly ruined, and it was all because of that idiot and his crazy clay creation!

He looked up to glare into the eyes of that brat.

-+-+-

Deidara stood, flabbergasted.

_He survived, un. No. Way. I hit him point-blank. Even with that ugly thing he is holding, he should still be hurt! He doesn't have a scratch on him, and he isn't bleeding anywhere, un! How the heck did that thing block my art like that?!_

His face twisted into a confused and worried grimace when he saw Sasori's expression.

"Oh. Crap. Un."

-+-+-

And the world went black.

For the Lord-knows-how-many-times time.

-+-+-

Deidara awoke. He felt dizzy, and this area was unfamiliar to him.

He tried to lift his head, and came to a startling revelation.

He couldn't move. At all.

And he was covered, his complete torso, in bandages.

Whenever he tried to move or struggle to stretch, a sharp, piercing pain ran straight up his spine until he let out a cry, desperate for help.

And he got exactly what he was looking for.

A small hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Shh, little one. Just relax. You are fine, safe. Just calm down, or else you will reopen your wounds."

It was a soft, female voice. She sounded like his mother, when she would comfort him after a fight with his father.

It was so comforting, he instantly took what she had said for granted, and closed his eyes, drifting to a peaceful sleep, for the first time in years.

-+-+-

:DDDD

This is BY FAR my favorite chappie so far! More plot! More action! More DeiDei!

But yes, I am very excited! I wrote this in ONE HOUR!

WOOT!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

**Special Thanks to HarajukuSushi, who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter!!!! *glomps you back* Thank you so much! Your reviews are motivation to keep me writing!

And, no need to worry. DeiDei will NEVER die in this story, lest I plan to bring him right back! :3


	5. Red Morning

_Chapter 4 – Red Morning_

Deidara laid still. He felt relaxed and comforted as he exited his sleep. He didn't dare to open his eyes, however, so he just yawned. There was definitely something wrong with this state he was in, but he couldn't remember much that had led up to his being put here. Just a voice. That's all that he could remember. A sweet, kind, loving voice. He hadn't heard one of those in a long time.

For the longest time, it had only been Black-eyes and Green-eyes.

And, now, Brown-eyes.

He couldn't seem to figure that one out. Brown-eyes… He was somehow related to Sasori, but Brown-eyes was different. He wasn't mean or temperamental like Sasori. He was caring, and softer.

Brown-eyes was his savior.

His last few dreams had Black-eyes and Green-eyes in them, but Brown-eyes would always show up, scare them away, and save him. He should have been ashamed to have to be saved, but with Brown-eyes it was different. Brown-eyes reminded him of before the village had discovered his 'problem', and before he was labeled a freak.

"_Tsuchikage-sama wishes to speak with you."_

"_R-really, yeah?!"_

No. He shouldn't be thinking of that. How naïve and stupid he was to believe it was for something good. How dumb and foolish he had been back then. He believed anything. He had even believed that the other Iwa-nins had cared about him.

How oblivious he was as a child.

-+-+-

Sasori rolled his eyes. This kunoichi was annoying him in the highest degree.

"Do you see what you could have done to him?!"

"The brat deserved it."

"For fighting you?"

"No. For nearly destroying my best puppet."

"You, Sasori, are a sad fool. Pein-san will hear about this. You directly disobeyed his orders and directly tried to murder Deidara."

Sasori "tch"-ed.

"You are making a huge deal out of nothing, Konan-sama. The brat is alive, is he not?"

"It isn't what state he is in that worries me. I'm concerned about your intent to kill him, despite what your Leader ordered of you."

Konan's amber eyes were strict, unlike their usual caring glow.

Sasori matched her gaze with his "I don't give a crap" stare.

Soon, she looked away. "I've had enough of you and the others. You aren't human anymore, all of you."

She stood up, not bothering to look back at Sasori. "I'm checking in on Deidara-san. If another incident like this happens again, So-help-me-God, I will murder you." Her tone held that of a mother who was protecting her child.

Sasori only smirked.

_Of course I'm not human. Humans are all weak, Konan-sama. Just like you with your petty emotions._

-+-+-

Deidara rolled over in his bed, still undecided to open his eyes or not. To be blunt, he was afraid of what he would find.

Was he mangled?

Was he bloody?

Did he look like the remnants of one of his masterpieces?

What _did_ Sasori do to him?

All of these thoughts were rushing through his head, making his head ache with the uncertainty of it all.

He heard footsteps, interrupting his questions. Soon after he heard them, there was a light, but firm, weight on his shoulder.

"Deidara-san. Are you conscious?"

He nodded weakly, not wishing to directly give away just how alert he was.

The hand on his shoulder lifted away, and soon the weight was under him.

I'm being lifted, yeah!

His eyes immediately flew open.

"Hey, un! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!"

He heard a small chuckle. It was soft, and most definitely female.

"Shh, sweetie. You're ok. My name is Konan, and I'm here to help you."

He looked up at her, and took in her appearance.

All in all, she was stunning.

She had a petite build, only about a foot taller than himself. She was slender, but not at all bony. The rest of her build was hidden by one of the familiar Akatsuki cloaks. Her face was rounded, with a narrow chin. Her eyes were a warm, beautiful amber color. Her hair extended to her shoulders, and was a contrast to her eyes, as it was a blue hue.

"Why are you helping me, un? You're evidently on Sasori's side, yeah." He motioned to her cloak. "You should've let him kill me off, un."

Konan shook her head, furrowing her brows as he facial features changed from warm and caring to defendant and upset.

"Not all of us are like that. Not all of us are here to kill and hurt others. But those of us who are here, have…. Reasons. Sasori is no exception. None of us are here for the fun of killing, we all have our goals and motivations."

"You're defending him, yeah."

"He needs to be defended. You don't know him, Deidara-san."

"And I don't want to, yeah. He reminds me of _them_, yeah."

-+-+-

Konan didn't bother him by asking him to elaborate, she understood fully what he meant. All Missing-nins had something against their home village, and this kid was no exception. He'd obviously been put through crap.

And she understood.

In fact, all of the Akatsuki did.

They just didn't say it out loud. It was a weakness.

But they all shared it.

-+-+-

Deidara huffed at Konan's silence.

"If you're curious, ask. If you're angry, hit me. Do anything, say anything, just don't be silent." The last part came out as somewhat of a plee.

"I hate silence." Deidara's face had changed once more. "Even if it's only cursing and making fun of me, it's better than silence, yeah."

Konan kept quiet, however, and waited for him to go on. She was busy trying to figure him out.

When Deidara spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper and it was a little cracked.

"Because it sounds like death. And not the good, artistic kind. The kind of death that takes away something, un. The kind that makes your Dad hit you, u-" He cut himself off, looking away from Konan on purpose, ashamed that his rambling had spilled so much.

Konan's eyes widened slightly at that.

_Abuse._

_So that's his reason._

-+-+-

Gah, I am SO late on updating.

T_T

But I had Latin, Bliolgy, Math, AND History projects. If I fail, I get my computer taken away, so…

Better late then never…? :3

Pwease…?

Review and get cookies!


	6. Dull Dusk

_Chapter Five- Dull Dusk_

Konan looked blankly at the young boy, though her heart reached out to him. Abuse was never easy, and it led to extreme scarring of the young person's mind in most cases.

_It certainly did in his case, poor kid…._

She sighed, placing the boy back gently on the bed.

"Listen, Deidara-san, I understand your pain. I wish you never had to go through it, and I would have taken your place if I could have…" She paused, sighing gently. "But you're stronger than this. I barely know you, but I can tell. Deidara, you have too much potential to let it go to waste with worrying over your past. I'm here for you whenever you need to vent, talk, or anything. Don't let your fears hold you back." She smirked before adding. "And don't let that moody Sasori get you down. He'll come around sometime."

Deidara could only look up at her in awe for a moment. It took a lot to make him speechless, and she had just managed to do so.

After a moment more of his gawking, Deidara nodded politely.

"Thank you, Konan-sama."

He couldn't think up any other way to answer her, so he settled for a simple thank you.

Neither person understood what just happened. In a matter of a few words, Konan had formed a friendship with Deidara. She gained his trust, and gave him confidence.

-+-+-

That confidence would grow on him, easing the nightmares, even if they could not take them completely away. Now when he was picked on by Black-eyes and Green-eyes, there was also Amber-eyes that came to save him.

He had figured out what everyone in his dreams represented. Black-eyes was his father, who had hated him ever after his mother died. Especially when he found out his problem. Green-eyes was his sensei, who had loved him and praised him. Until his problem was revealed, of course.

Brown-eyes was somehow Sasori. He didn't understand how the calm, almost gentle, Brown-eyes could ever have been the grouchy, short-tempered Sasori. But he didn't reject the idea. Changes happen. And Amber-eyes was of course Konan, both of them being loving and nurturing, sweet and gentle.

The dreams carried on, each seemingly happier and brighter than the next, with Amber-eyes and Brown-eyes showing up earlier.

Deidara almost felt as if life was becoming too easy. And indeed, yes, it was.

-+-+-

Deidara's body healed quickly from the several wounds Sasori gave him. The scars only made him look that much tougher, and handsome in his own eyes.

He began to flourish in the Akatsuki, getting along with Kisame, who was his closest friend besides Konan. With both of them by his side, he felt stronger. The support of knowing that they were with him, supporting him, made his life easier- if only by a tiny bit.

Currently, it was his fifteenth birthday.

In all honesty, he looked much healthier, grown-up, muscular, and masculine than two years ago. His once near-anorexic appearance had given way to healthy, lean muscle, which rippled down his body, giving him quite the handsome build. Despite Konan's pleas to cut his hair, he kept it long. She had pranked him one time by pulling it into a pony-tail, but her plan to get him to cut it back-fired. He loved the style, and in fact, kept it completely. It became his "signature" style. He had grown over a foot and a half, now even two inches taller than Sasori, who seemed to despise that fact.

Deidara could only grin.

His relationship with Sasori.

_Heh, now _that's _a subject, un._

He and Sasori shared a very, very unique relationship.

Deidara was the brat, as always. That fact would always remain. Sasori was the Danna, and it was his job to be a nagging, overbearing, temperamental brute. Deidara grinned every time he got under Sasori's skin. It gave him a sick satisfaction to know that he was one of the very few people that could irk his Danna. Sasori was indeed a typically stoic person. He hated emotions, and had fought to kill them off. Deidara never ceased to prove him wrong. With just a few words or a single action, the blonde could have the redhead angry, furious, annoyed, ticked off, frustrated, and on a single occasion before, even confused.

Sasori never ceased to beat him up afterwards, either.

Deidara could only grin. That's all he could do.

At one time, he hated life. He had wanted to die. Not that he loved life now, or cared if he died or not, he just could stand it for once, and actually somewhat enjoyed it. With his friends, Danna, and even his enemies, he felt more complete than he'd ever felt in Iwa.

And that was definitely good.

Some would say great, even.

-+-+-

Deidara clenched and unclenched his fist. He was incredibly bored. All of this thinking, nothing that was the least bit of an action. It actually was quite annoying.

_Where's a Danna when you need someone to annoy, yeah?_

He inwardly smirked as he wandered out into the hall, then further into the main room of the hideout.

It was empty.

"Hmph. That's odd, yeah. I wonder where everyone could be, un…" Deidara mused aloud.

It was odd for none of the Akatsuki to be in the main room. Usually Kisame was sprawled out on one of the couches or Kakuzu was counting money in there. Sometimes even Itachi came out of hiding to sit there, and if Sasori was bored enough, this was the first place he would come.

_They have to be somewhere around here, un._

Deidara was never directly informed of everything that they did. He was still considered only a subordinate, expendable, and not worthy risking a mission over. To some of them, at least.

_Maybe they're in a meeting, un…_

He had always wanted to be in one of their meetings. It seemed so official and exciting, his inner child was roused by the mystery of it all, and the curiosity was killing him by now.

He merely plopped down on the sofa, though. He couldn't just barge in the meeting room, especially if they were having a meeting. He'd probably be killed on sight. Or killed by Sasori shortly afterwards.

So he just waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Hours ticked by, and the plain clock on the wall had never irked the blonde more than it did currently.

He had been laying there for three hours! Surely, their meeting should be over.

-+-+-

"You all should know the point of this meeting. Deidara-san has been with us two years. He is fully-healed, and nearly fully-grown. It is time to decide whether to accept him into our ranks, or dispose of him."

Konan watched as her Leader went on. She nodded, almost blandly, after he was finished speaking. She knew Deidara would be accepted. He had unique powers, and an extinct kekkei-genkai. He was strong, analytical, and very loyal. Leader was not fool enough to turn that down.

Sasori wanted to snort. The brat as his equal? Fat chance. The kid was inexperienced, and too cocky for his own good. Strong? Yes. Potentially valuable? Yes. But, a brat is a brat, and he was merely an expendable tool to them. He should remain as a subordinate, that was where he belonged.

Leader glanced around.

"The best way to solve this issue is to vote on it."

-+-+-

*gets shot*

I am not dead (yet).

School is just EVIL. And I lost all inspiration for this fic, but I sucked it up, and got to writing.

Please tell me this was good enough… please?

REVIEW.

Goodness, I HAVE TO THANK AnonymousHZ. She sent me this essay as a review for two of my stories. Epic, just epic. :D

So, this is for you, Anonymous!

You guys have no idea how much I depend on reviews. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

*looks around* Ok, I'm done now.


	7. Rising Sun

_Chapter 6- Rising Sun_

_**Early Note: I have failed to mention earlier, that currently in the Akatsuki, both Hidan and Tobi are not there yet, as they both came after Deidara. They both may appear later, but currently the full Akatsuki members are as follows: Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi.**_

-+-+-

Leader's gaze flickered across the various members. He had planned this from the start. By giving Deidara a chance to heal and grow, he also gave him time to bond with the members, causing more of them to want him around.

He nearly smirked.

Except Sasori.

No, he didn't hate the redhead, and was quite fond of his loyalty, despite his cold and uncaring attitude. He was a powerful, respected member. It was just too bad he had a superiority complex.

He planned on Deidara joining the Akatsuki as a full member. He was definitely strong enough, as well as unique, passionate, and talented. He had a kekkei-genkai, which was revealed to be extinct by the blonde. There was nothing ordinary about the kid, and the Akatsuki could definitely use him.

Now, on with his plan.

"Feel free to speak up as you wish. You can debate the issue as well. I have taken my side already, but discuss it amongst yourselves." With that, Leader's hologram disappeared.

And immediately, Konan spoke up.

"I believe that Deidara-san is very much worthy of being a member. He has been with us for two years now, and you all have seen how he has grown and strengthened. He will make a very unique accomplice for us."

Sasori snorted. "Deidara is not an equal of any of us, and he doesn't deserve to be treated as so. He is not only inexperienced, but is very immature. He is only fifteen, and that is too early to join the Akatsuki."

"Oh? Sasori, you are such a stiff. You're forgetting that Itachi was very young when he joined! And besides, absolutely _no one_ can ever meet your standards. Deidara is not immature, he just doesn't bow to your every will. Face it, you've finally met someone as stubborn as you!" Kisame smirked after finishing.

"Stiff? Kisame, you are just too laid back. Yes, Itachi was young, but could he and Deidara be any more different? And my standards are fine, thank you." Sasori's tone was slightly ruffled, the smallest ounce of irritancy seeping through.

Kakuzu was the next to speak. "I have to agree with Sasori. I do not know the kid, but he is young and reckless. I have seen him arguing with Sasori, and he evidently has no respect for authority. We do not need any more chaos than we already have."

Zetsu shrugged. "I don't care whether the kid stays as a subordinate or becomes a member. **Pheh. You people probably aren't concerned with my opinion anyway.**"

For several hours, it went on like this. Sasori was the main one opposing Deidara being a member, and Konan was the ringleader for him becoming a member, closely followed by Kisame. Irritated by the buzzing of the other member's voices, Itachi opened his eyes and just barely spoke.

"Quiet. If you wish me to express my opinion, be quiet."

In that small dialogue, the room was silenced. (Probably thanks to the Mangekyou staring at them as well).

"Thank you. As you all know, Deidara-san is very young, which, for most, can be an inhibition. But in his case, it seems to magnify his energy and passion. He also has more time to learn and improve, and to blend with all of us other members-"

"Unless the brat gets himself killed first-" Sasori was silenced by a chilling glare from the Mangekyou-user.

"Anyway, I will get to my vote. I say he should not join."

Konan, Kisame, and Kakuzu jaw-dropped. Sasori stared, a little too expressively than he wanted to.

Kisame shook his head. "That's something we should have expected from you, Itachi-san. A complete surprise."

Sasori nodded. "Three against two. One neutral. I do believe we have made a decision."

Konan sighed, but nodded. "I will summon Leader-sama." With that, she made a hand-sign.

-+-+-

Within minutes, Leader appeared. "I assume you have reached a decision."

Sasori, Kisame, and Konan nodded. The last two quite reluctantly so.

"What is it then?"

Sasori spoke up. "We have decided that Deidara is not worthy of being a member."

Leader nodded, just barely hiding a smirk. "Very well. Retrieve him for me, bring him here."

As Sasori turned to leave, he heard something that made him clench his fists.

-+-+-

"So that we may initiate him as a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki."

-+-+-

Deidara was going insane with boredom.

He was currently hanging upside down for the kitchen table. All around his upside-down head were scattered little clay creatures, ranging from birds to alligators, and he hummed lightly with impatience.

_Gosh, un. How long can one stupid meeting of theirs take, yeah?!_

He huffed, crossing his arms, not caring how childish he looked. He got this way when he was bored.

And currently, he was the most bored he had been in _forever_.

_Can they not just let me come to the meetings, yeah? At least then I could be around someone! It is too quiet in here, and it is becoming completely unnerving, un!_

But he just sat there. He would prove to Sasori that he was patient and mature. Then, he inwardly snorted.

_Like that will ever happen, yeah._

-+-+-

Sasori growled.

_How can Leader want that brat here?! I understand if he would want him as a subordinate, but as our equal?! Never._

He paced out of the meeting room, looking for the blonde. When he spotted him, hanging upside down and humming, he nearly made a double-take.

_You have to be kidding me. Gosh, could this kid be any dumber?!_

He walked over to Deidara, yanked him down by his ponytail (getting a loud yell of protest from the blonde), and pulled him (stumbling) into the meeting room.

-+-+-

_Well, at least something is happening now, yeah._

-+-+-

Dx Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or dumb. I'm trying, I really am. Thank you to everyone who is supporting me, reviewing my stories, and just making me feel appreciated!

This chapter is for you, guys! =3


	8. Moon at Midday

_***gets shot millions of times* x_x**_

_**Ok, before you absolutely murder me, hear me out, please. I go to an Honors school, and I take AP classes. Homework is piling up, and let me stop before I begin a really bad rant. **_

_**I recently got sick, to the point where I was admitted to the hospital. Some kind of stomach issues. Not that anyone cares. But, yeah, that set me back for a long, long while. And then came science fair. The epitome of hell on earth.**_

_**Yeah, but I'm back. With some crap for you to read. I'm sorry if it's absolutely horrible, my muse and patience with this story is absolutely gone.**_

-+-+-

Deidara was currently yelling his head off, being drug into the dark, mysterious meeting room of the Akatsuki. Sasori was his captor, and was being none-too-gentle about it.

"Hey, un! Let me go, yeah!"

"Shut up, brat, or I will murder you in the slowest, most painful way imaginable."

Deidara wanted to growl, but he merely folded his arms and allowed himself to be drug into the room, and shortly after, tossed. He landed on the floor with an "oof", then blinked and looked around.

The Akatsuki hideout was built into a cave, evident by this room alone. Every other room in the "home" was modeled to look like normal buildings' rooms. This room, however, was completely cave-like. It had damp, limestone walls that dripped every once in a while, only adding to the ominous feel of the room. It was dark, and smelled somewhat musky. The most notable feature, however, was the giant set of hands in the very center of the room, and the (very misshapen) head between them. It had at least ten eyes, though he could only see two of them that were open.

Deidara continued to stare, until Sasori smacked him upside his head.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, un?!"

Sasori "tch"-ed. "Shut up. Leader wishes to speak with you, now listen and act civilized for once in your life."

The blonde clenched his fists tightly, but bit his tongue, knowing the trouble he could get into. He turned to look towards his leader, eyes questioning.

"Yes sir, un?"

The leader smirked. _The kid sure knows who to suck-up to. _He chuckled mentally, though didn't even blink outside his thoughts.

"You, Deidara, ex-nin of Iwagakure, are hereby inducted into the Akatsuki, as a full-fledged member. In right and name."

Deidara gawked.

Konan smirked.

Sasori growled, though he dared not to speak against it.

Deidara shook his head, trying to straighten his thoughts out.

"U-un? You want me as a member? Like, for real, yeah?!"

Leader simply nodded, matching Deidara's hopeful gaze with his own indifferent one.

"You will be Sasori-san's partner. I know that you two will get along fine after you both come to terms with your differences. And you will absolutely not ever allow it to get in the way of your teamwork, especially on missions."

Deidara and Sasori both frowned, not knowing that the exact same thought was running through their minds.

_He expects me to get along with him?!_

-+-+-

"Hurry up brat, you're lagging."

"Well excuse me for having limitations, un. Not every human is as cold and callous as you, yeah." Deidara's voice was raspy and panting, though that only added to the hiss of threat in his voice, his gaze as resentful and rebellious as his words.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You're excused. Now hurry up, or else I will leave you behind to get ravaged by the enemy.

The ex-Iwa nin sneered. "I could take them, all at once, hmm! You may not like me as a fellow artist, but at least recognize my strength, yeah!"

"Never, brat. You are not an artist, and you are not worthy of being an Akatsuki member. You should be thankful I even put up with your sharp tongue and disrespect."

A low growl was heard, resonating from the blonde's throat.

"First of all, yeah, I am an artist. You disagree with my form of art, but don't denounce it, un. Art has several forms. Some are better than others, as fleeting types just so happen to be, yeah! And I am fully worthy of being whatever our leader told me I was, and most likely more. Get over the fact that he paired you up with me, un, and get over that damn pride of yours, yeah!"

Sasori let out a soft hiss, a warning that his already-short temper was running out completely. "You'd best shut up, lest your death come sooner than it already is planning."

Deidara's eyes held enormous amounts of contempt and anger, but he did as he was told, having already said all that he could in his own defense.

He knew that Sasori was wrong, and bitter. That was all the proof he needed to know that he was right in the argument.

Sasori, however, was thinking about how wrong Deidara was about everything. About how obnoxious, annoying, and disrespectful he was. How stupid his idea of art was, as well. That all irked him terribly.

They both shook their heads at the same time, though neither noticed it.

-+-+-

Their first mission together was a success, though it was rough. The enemy, and target, had the advantage of knowing the land better than them, as well as the fact that they could achieve nothing without having a five-minute argument about it before, about how to go along about it.

They were the two most different people, yet one in the same.

Antonyms, yet synonyms.

Sasori was stoic and callous, not caring about almost anything that happened, merely wishing to the the mission over with. Deidara, however, was passionate and hot-headed, wanting things to happen elaborately, in a way that would make their enemies remember them – if they survived.

Despite this, they were both enormously hard-headed, and their stubbornness only furthered their scuffles. Neither would give up, without a death threat from the other (and sometimes not even with that). They both seemed to disregard fear as a useless emotions, and they both stayed by their original opinions, un-budging.

Oh yes, this was definitely the start of a beautiful (or, at least thoroughly amusing) partnership.

-+-+-

_**Fail, fail, fail.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Ideas are welcome, encouragement (and criticism) is needed. Desperately. **_


	9. Flaming Sunset

_Chapter 8- Flaming Sunset_

**A/N: *gets killed some more* Look, I love you all as readers and encouragers. But I am currently doing absolutely **_**dreadful**_** in my classes. **_**EXPECT UPDATES TO BE VERY LATE**_**. I am sorry about this, but I have gotten sick again (this time with Strep Throat) and I missed another four days of school. My muse is a bitch, honestly. Any ideas you think would be interesting to put in, PLEASE TELL ME. This story is going to be cut off really short if I can't get any more ideas, I'm sorry.**

-+-+-

Their mission was successful. The two artists both smirked as they trudged through the mud, the brown mess clinging to their pants, socks, and feet. Deidara had one of their kills slung over his shoulder, Sasori had Hiruko's tail keeping the other.

That was one puppet Deidara could not stand.

He tried to respect Sasori's art views, he really did. And most of his puppets really seemed to be intricate, artistic, and useful in battle. But when Deidara first saw that thing crawl into battle… He swore that Sasori really, really did have something wrong with his head. It was wrinkled, with beady eyes, and it walked like a turtle. Said puppet had its own Akatsuki cloak (which worried Deidara at first- _How far _did_ Sasori take his "imagination" with this thing?!_) and a bandana covered its "mouth".

Needless to say, whenever Sasori rode in it, Deidara seemed to lag even more than usual. And he refused to talk to Sasori. That thing's voice was honestly just creepy.

Deidara was not a "puppet person". That seemed to work out because the Akasuna was most definitely not a "people person". They evened one another out, you could say.

Or, you could say that they raised more terror when they clashed than all of the seven hells.

-+-+-

Deidara hummed. If the blonde wasn't sculpting, he was talking. If he wasn't talking, he was humming. The only time he was silent was when he was dead, which Sasori hadn't had the pleasure to hear just yet. He assumed that the kid would find a way to make noise, even in death, just to irk him.

_Trudge._

_Trudge._

_Slop._

_Trudge._

"_HmHm Hmmm Hm!"_

Sasori clenched his fists. It wasn't even a coherent song. Just random notes that the blonde made noise with. Useless sounds.

"Hey, Danna, un!"

He didn't answer at first, pissed at the blonde, even though he had done nothing intentionally.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. And I'm the brat. You're acting like an eight-year-old, yeah! At least answer me!"

"Shut up, brat."

Blonde hair splayed as its owner shook his head. "No, un. You're being dumb. Anyways, there is a dango shop off to the left, yeah, and I'm hungry so I'm gonna stop to get something to eat."

Several senbon were shot his way, though he easily ducked, letting the sharp, poison-coated needles his the tall oak that was beside him. "Oh, Danna, you're letting yourself go, un. That move was from my second week at the hideout, yeah. You need something new."

Sasori growled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Brat, if you do not shut up this instant, I will shove senbon into parts of you that you that you never knew existed. Be quiet, quit your disrespect, and go get the damn dango. Insult me one more time, however, and I will have you begging for death!"

Deidara was already gone. As soon as the puppeteer had started ranting (most likely after his first threat), the bomber had grown bored and ventured into the shop, his hunger taking priority over the redhead's lecture.

"Damn that brat."

-+-+-

Deidara walked back out with a dango stick hanging out of his mouth, and a bag containing two more. He dodged two rounds of senbon, and a couple of kunai.

"Switching up on me, are you?" He grinned, his voice partially muffled from the dango stick in his mouth. "Embracing your inner spontaneity?"

"Ha. Kid, I'm amazed you even have the capacity to use that many letters in a word."

"Well, I do, un! Shows how judging and blind you are, yeah!"

"Shut up before you get yourself killed."

"You're all talk, no action, un."

"Now, now. Was I really that when I nearly killed you a few years ago?"

"I was a kid, un."

"You _are_ a kid, _un_."

"Now you're being the instigator."

"Oh, another big word. You're on your way to being a scholar!" Sasori's voice practically dripped with Sarcasm, his face as even and unreadable as ever.

"Ha! You're the brat! Like I said earlier, you try to be a stiff, but you're a kid at heart, un!"

"You don't know me, stop speaking as if you do."

Deidara laughed loudly. "You really don't see that you're acting like a kid, yeah? Seriously?"

"Deidara-gaki, have you heard of sarcasm?"

"Yeah."

It took all of Sasori's stoicism not to face-palm. "Rhetorical question, brat."

And so it continued on.

-+-+-

Eventually, the two Akatsuki-nin arrived back at the base. Deidara kicked off his shoes and rolled his pants up before he went in. Sasori had already done so, and had left the blonde outside alone. Deidara looked around, straightening his shoes up slightly, before heading in. He tossed his cloak on the couch, and then headed back to his room to change into some dry, clean, non-muddy clothes.

Sasori had sat down in the living room in one of the chairs. He was reading some sort of manual, presumably about puppetry, and was enjoying the quiet. Only Itachi was in the same room as him, and he was reading as well.

Sasori relaxed mentally. It was so peaceful without the blonde. Why couldn't he have someone like Itachi as a partner? Kisame would love the loud blonde as a partner, couldn't they just trade?

He shook his head. Leader would never allow that. He had some sort of "plan". Sasori didn't know if his sanity (or rather- his version of sanity) would last much longer when he had to put up with the blonde every day.

Deidara came running through, but he didn't stop to bother Sasori, which the puppet master was grateful for. He sprinted around, trying to find Konan or Kisame, or anyone who would talk to him.

He ran through the bedroom hallway, knocking on Konan's door. She didn't answer, so he went on to knock on Kisame and Itachi's shared room's door. Still no answer.

_Wait, un. The only people I've seen since I've gotten back were Itachi and Sasori-Danna. …Where is everyone else? Are they having a meeting?_

He ran back through the halls, living room, and ran straight to the large cave-like meeting room.

He opened the door quickly, and walked in. All of the Akatsuki, except for Sasori and Itachi, were present there, sitting on their "assigned finger", which was correlated with the finger they kept their ring on. Deidara jumped up and landed on his own. He was grinning, so he knew he had to look like a child, but he couldn't seem to care at all.

"Oi! Assholes! Who the hell is that bitch over there?!"

Deidara growled, glaring in the direction in which the loud, abrupt, and annoying voice came from. His pale blue eyes met fiercely with a pair of bright purple eyes, their owner grinning as stupidly as Deidara had been, his slicked-back silver hair shining in the dim light.

"Shut up, yeah! Don't call me a bitch, you noisy jackass, un!"

The figure's grin only grew. "I freaking like this bitch already!"

-+-+-

_**There.**_

_**Gawsh, it sucks. I know.**_

_**Please review, though, I NEEEEEEED the inspiration. Horribly. **_


	10. Cloudy Moon

_**ZOMG! My muse is back! :D Sing praises! Lol, not so much. But school is out, and I have more time to focus on writing. :) Thank you all for reviews, support, and inspiration. Times are tough, and I can be whiny, but you guys have been great to me! ^^ (Hint: Whenever I start whining again, just toss me Deidara and some chocolate cupcakes! :3 That should do the trick! xD) Anyway, to sum up my UBER long author's note, I am feeling much better, and much more enthusiastic. Thank you all.**_

_**(Haha, one more thing- This chapter is CRACK. Mostly filler, but it has little sprinkles of plot in there somewhere. :P Enjoy it!)**_

.

.

.

.

Deidara's eye twitched as the silver-haired "newbie"- as Deidara had dubbed him- spoke. And Sasori though he was annoying.

_Man, I wish he had this guy as a partner!_

"Oi! Blondie! Are you listening to me, bitch?"

"Shut the hell up, yeah!"

"Make me, smart ass!"

"Oh! I fuc-"

"Both of you be quiet. Now."

A death-like silence immediately encompassed the Akatsuki meeting room, all of the members exchanging awkward and nervous glances- except for the two previously arguing people. Deidara and the _outsider_ were locked in a glare-off.

Pein cleared his throat, and then began to speak again. "Deidara. Listen to me closely. I value you as a member, and you are fully welcome to any of our meetings. However, you do not disrupt any of my business here, understand?" He paused, waiting for the curt nod he received from the blonde bomber. Then, he turned to the purple-eyed. "Hidan, I also understand you. You are new, and therefore do not understand how to behave in meetings. Just be quiet unless spoken to, or acknowledged-"

"Hey! That blonde bitch got to speak his shi-"

"Did I not just lecture him?"

"Well, yeah, bu-"

"Then it is settled. The rules apply to you as well."

Hidan "hmph"-ed, crossed his arms and glared at the triumphant arguer, not pleased with being outdone. Deidara was at least a little bit more mature, not pouting as the silver-haired was, but glaring coldly at him still.

"Now. Everyone should know this by now- Hidan is our newest member. He will be Kakuzu's partner, and is a full member of the Akatsuki."

Deidara growled. So _this_ is how Sasori felt…

_Speaking of Danna, where is he, yeah?_

Deidara glanced around. Sasori was still nowhere to be seen.

_He must still be in the sitting room, un._

Deidara looked up. "Leader-sama, is that all that this meeting was for, yeah?" He received a silent nod from the gray silhouette. "Okay then, un. I'm out, yeah!" He waved good-bye, somewhat childishly, to Konan and Kisame, hopped down off of his "assigned finger", and sprinted out of the dark room while ignoring the new member's string of curses directed to him.

.

.

.

.

Sasori sat, re-drawing over some of his old sketches of a puppet model, adding details and erasing problems. He liked the quiet work time he had currently. It offered both room for improvement on his art, and relaxation and de-stressing time away from Deidara.

He stood after a while, walking back to his room to get some of his newly-gathered wood and begin carving out the body for the puppet design he had just created.

He was quite proud, and almost content- though he felt no emotions, so of course he couldn't actually be content_. Oh well_, he smirked. _Quiet is quiet. It is enjoyable_.

"Sasori no Danna, un! I found you!"

_Damn it all._

.

.

.

.

One of the things that irked Sasori the most about the "blonde brat" was that he was so needy, even more-so than most of the humans he knew. He was always hungry, tired, bored, or "just wanted to talk". Couldn't the kid see that he absolutely annoyed the marionette beyond the point of raging insanity sometimes? (Though, he was quite stoic, so it may be hard to tell just when that point of "raging insanity" was crossed, other than a handful of carefully-aimed senbon were thrown your way.)

Deidara, on the other hand, couldn't stand the redhead's constant dislike of his companionship. They were partners, so it was only natural for Deidara to want to hang around the puppeteer, right? And Sasori gave no signs of when he was annoyed or had an especially short temper, other than several lethal weapons being aimed and shot towards the blonde's throat. He did not even try to get along with Deidara, he just automatically started trying to push him as far away as possible.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Bitchy blonde he-she!"

"What the hell do you want, simpleton, yeah?"

Okay, Sasori had to admit, that one almost made him want to snicker. Almost.

Deidara was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some type of fish dish. Sasori was sitting there with him, half of his mind working out attachments to put on his new puppet design, the other half of his conscience imagining the many, many ways he could kill his blonde partner. And then, interrupting Way #897, Hidan had decided to walk up and join the "party".

Sasori stood up, completely unnoticed by the two now-screaming Akatsuki-nins, and left the room in silence.

_What have we been reduced to as-of-late?_

.

.

.

.

"Who are you calling 'simpleton', you _female_?"

"You can't even keep up with your own insults! You_ just_ called me a he-she!"

"So you admit it, you stuck-up bitch! Ha!"

"Like hell am I admitting anything of the like! I am completely male, you idiotic albino!"

"Albino? You're done for, stupid mother-fuc-!"

"Will you two give it a rest already?" The smooth and quiet voice of Itachi seemed to just slice through both of the arguers' voices.

"Who the hell is this little snotty midget?"

"Ugh! Itachi, mind your own damn business, yeah!"

Both Deidara and Hidan turned around, now side by side, to face the interrupting person. Deidara was sneering, contempt very visible in his expression. He had heard of the Uchiha's vote against his joining, and it did not settle with him well. That mixed with his condescending attitude towards the blonde and now this intrusion as well- needless to say, Deidara held quite the hatred against Itachi. Hidan just did not like being interrupted, end of story. And Itachi was short. That insult was true.

Itachi just stared at them a moment more, before turning to walk off with a small shrug. "Just be quieter about your bickering. Some of us like a little peace and quiet around the base."

Hidan waited until the raven-haired was out of the kitchen before snorting contemptuously. "Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, damn. Jashin will smite him!"

Deidara shook his head, "I don't know who this 'Jashin' guy is, but he's damn out of luck, un. I'm going to be the one to kill that self-righteous bastard!"

.

.

.

.

_**I like humor! :) But I also like semi-plotness in my stories! There's undertones in there, foreshadowing and all that good stuff. You just have to squint. :P**_

_**Rewiews are loved! Cookies for you all!**_

_**Eh... Thank you all for reading! Even if I am horrible with updates! :)**_


End file.
